Episode 92
Episode 92 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. This episode featured the first appearance of MundaneMatt. Prev: Episode 91 Next: Episode 93 Highlights * A guest appearance from MundaneMatt * The return of Free Press Media Videos Played *Teddy Rubskin, MrRepzions Comment, Male Impregnation - RDIV #11 *Australian Creationist troll or not a troll (can't find) *What's the Right Minimum Wage? *10 Reasons Why You Should Oppose Same-Sex "Marriage" *Fox News Christian bias (can't find) *God is a Cool Dude #freespeech #religioustolerance *Sexual Healing *S**t Cutters Say (I found at least six other videos by Onision about cutting looking for this shit, holy fuck) *Batman = The Illuminati Antichrist Masquerading as a SuperHero !!! Start of the Show The episode began with Ben and Lance Sloane, who portrays The Amazing Atheist. Lance then went fully into character when their guest MundaneMatt came on and briefly discussed GamerGate. The peasants kicked it off with DP rip-off, Random Discussions of the Inebriated Variety with Teddy Rubskin. RDIV complained about a Mr. Repzion comment making fun of them. The UnFunny Comedian established that they were not a rip-off of DP. Yes, they may have copied the style, structure and name, but they don't have the burden of being entertaining. They moved onto a Troll or Not a Troll where an angry Australian man responds to atheists in regards to Noah's Ark and Australian animals. Next up was a video by PragerU talking about the minimum wage. After that stupid bullshit, Ben played a video providing 10 reasons why should oppose same-sex marriage. It was your typical fluff from the Christian Right-Wing. Babies, "morality", slippery slope, mah' Bible yadee yada yada. Middle of the Show The peasants covered a News Report by Fox News claiming that the media was covering up the Christian Holocaust by ISIS. Not taking into the account that pretty much all news organizations condemn ISIS and that ISIS isn't only killing Christians, Fox News were insistent that it was a war on Christians. The peasants then played the latest track by the [[Free Press Media|"Why Be An Atheist" Guy]] who's rockin' the xylophone. He wants us to know that God is a cool vegan dude who likes Rihanna and erotica. Overcome by WBAAG's musical talent, they hit the music break. End of the Show Following the break, the peasants were joined by Morti before playing a spoken word poem by Jefferson Bethke who presented the compilations of having sex for recreation, demonstrating his retardation. Next was Onision giving lifesaving advice by shaming and berating self-cutters. Following our mates Jeff and Onision was someone somehow less in touch with reality, The Vigilant Christian talking about how Batman is satanic. After looking at the astounding amount of bullshit evidence Mario provided, The peasants ended the show and continued into iTunes-only mode. Trivia *Ben mentions how the Vigilant Christian still won't come on the show. *Jefferson Bethke is Dr. Seuss' retarded twin Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring MundaneMatt Category:Episodes featuring Guests